guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdullah Abdulqadirakhun
| place_of_birth = Xinjiang China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 285 | group = | alias = Jalal Jalaldin | charge = No charge (unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdullah Abdulqadirakhun is an Uyghur refugee, who was held for more than seven years without charge or trial in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. The Department of Defense reports that Abdulqadirakhum was born on June 18, 1979, in Xinjiang China and assigned him the Internment Serial Number 285. Abdulqadirakhun is one of the 22 Uighurs held in Guantanamo for many years despite it became clear early on that they were innocent. 17 Innocent Uighurs Detained at Guantánamo Ask Supreme Court for Release | Center for Constitutional Rights China's Uighurs trapped at Guantanamo, Asia Times, November 4, 2004 He won his habeas corpus in 2008. Judge Ricardo Urbina declared his detention as unlawful and ordered to set him free in the United States. He was sent to Bermuda in June 2009. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Abdulqadirrakhun's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 3 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Testimony Abdulqadirakhum chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a fourteen page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Current status Five Uyghurs, whose CSR Tribunals determined they had not been enemy combatants were transferred to detention in an Albanian refugee camp in 2006. A man who was born to Uyghur parents, in Saudi Arabia, and thus was considered a Uyghur, was nevertheless returned to Saudi Arabia. All the other Uyghurs remain in Guantanamo. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released all the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for the Administrative Review Boards convened in 2006. While a Board reviewed his status in 2005 no Board reviewed his status in 2006. In September 2007 the Department of Defense released the recommendation memos from 133 of the Administrative Review Boards that convened in 2005 and the recommendation memos from 55 of the Administrative Review Boards that convened in 2006. No recommendation memos were released for him. Sent to Bermuda Abdullah Abdulqadirakhun and three other Uyghurs Abdul Helil Mamut, Huzaifa Parhat and Emam Abdulahat were set free in Bermuda on June 11, 2009. References External links * From Guantánamo to the United States: The Story of the Wrongly Imprisoned Uighurs Andy Worthington October 9, 2008 * Judge Ricardo Urbina’s unclassified opinion (redacted version) * MOTIONS/STATUS HEARING - UIGHURS CASES BEFORE THE HONORABLE RICARDO M. URBINA * Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Uyghurs Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Xinjiang